


Here

by ComingandGoingByBubble



Category: A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder - Lutvak/Freedman
Genre: F/F, phoebella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComingandGoingByBubble/pseuds/ComingandGoingByBubble
Summary: A small piece with Sibella and Phoebe.





	Here

The sound of the rain persisted on the roof as the clouds remained dark outside, but the atmosphere only made Phoebe cuddle closer to Sibella’s sleeping form on the bed.

Phoebe knew Sibella hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but between the rhythmic sounds of Phoebe’s voice reciting one of Shakespeare’s sonnets and the rain, she had inevitably drifted off against Phoebe’s chest.

Not that Phoebe minded. She felt quite peaceful with Sibella sleeping besides her. Her golden hair was off to one side, and Phoebe ran her fingers through it gently.

Sibella’s arms were wrapped around Phoebe’s torso, not too tightly, but snugly. The dress Sibella wore was slightly wrinkled from her position, the dark pink color quite the contrast to the darkened room. Phoebe had just lit the candles for the afternoon, not wanting to bother opening the curtains. 

The candlelight flickered, revealing shadowed glimpses of Sibella in her sleep. Her small smile. The way her chest expanded with each breath. The involuntary spasms of her hands against Phoebe’s torso, for her body to realize that she was safe, and readjust their position, holding Phoebe tightly.

She moaned a bit in her sleep, eliciting a glance towards her from Phoebe. Light fingers ran through those golden curls, soothing her, and Sibella’s body tensed and then relaxed.

The book of sonnets lay next to her, forgotten about for the moment. 

Phoebe pressed a kiss to the crown of Sibella’s head, a slight murmur of pleasure escaping Sibella’s lips in her sleep.

Phoebe was just glad to see her so calm. Lionel had gotten her rather wound up these past few days, and she had been quite on edge. Phoebe guessed that she hadn’t been sleeping so well, so it was good to see her resting. 

She pressed another kiss to her forehead, and listened to the rain, feeling utterly content with Sibella in her arms.


End file.
